


Mother Always Knows Best

by nothfan



Category: Prodigal Son TV
Genre: F/M, Parental Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: I wrote this for spankvent Christmas challenge over at LJ comm spanking worldSet during season one episode 6, Jessica spanks Malcolm.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Mother - Relationship, Parental, Son - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Mother Always Knows Best

Mother Always Knows Best

Bright knew it was an hallucination and his father wasn’t walking towards him down the hallway. This wasn’t real and he needed to prove that to himself and fast, before he totally lost his grip on reality. He put his hand over the candle sitting on the table next to the door and lowered it over the flame, pain was real. A bit too real as reality crashed down on him, the sleeve of his jacket on fire and he quickly began to strip it off and stamp out the flames. At least his father was no longer haunting him, but his very real and intimidating mother was advancing on him. Oh dear this was not going to be pretty. 

"Oh my god, are you all right Malcolm? What happened?" 

Bright gestured for his mother to slow her advance towards him,  
"I'm fine Mother, I'm good, nothing to worry about,"

"You set yourself on fire Malcolm, how is that fine? Look at you you're exhausted, you need to get some rest. Do you need to get your medication adjusted? Have you been taking your meds Malcolm?” She demanded.

He ignored his Mother to turn and scoop up his ruined jacket.  
“Of course I have mother, I need to go.” He mumbled.  
"You have somewhere pressing to be Malcolm?"  
"Yes! Anywhere that isn't here mother," he snapped and was then thrown by her change in expression. A smile was not what he'd expected to invoke from his Mother.

"I know you're tired but stop being a grouchy child, it's not a good look on you dear," Jessica chided as she closed the short distance between them and took a hold of her son by the arm.

"I’m not grouchy, now will you please let me go mother," Bright said as he tried to pry her fingers off his arm. Unfortunately his tremoring right hand was somewhat ineffectual. He gave up with a dramatic sigh and drooping shoulders as he was led back towards the dinning room.

Jessica deposited her son back in his recently vacated seat at the table and also noticed his untouched food, now how had that escaped her attention.

"I'll have Louisa get you a bowl of soup and then you can take a nice long nap on the couch dear." 

"I'm not a kid mother, i don't have to eat my vegetables and have a bedtime set by my mommy any more."  
"You do today dear and any more argument from you and i will also..." She searched for a suitable threat, not threat, more a promise. Oh yes, something appropriate to his recent behaviour finally occured to her,

"I will Spank you Malcolm."

"You'll do what?" Was this another episode or did his mother actually threaten to spank him.

"If you don't do as I say I will spank you, is that clear enough?"

Bright gave a nervous laugh, his right hand clenching and unclenching manically,  
"That's crazy, I won't let you."  
"I'll call down for assistance from Adolfo if i need to," Jessica added.

He folded his arms and huffed,  
"I'll call for back up, have him arrested for assault," he really wished his mother would stop smiling at him. It was unnerving and he definitely didn't like the glint he saw in her eyes.

"You'll call your little friends at the police department to come save you from a spanking? How sweet."

So this is what total mortification felt like, just great, could this day possibly get any worse,

"Could we rewind to the part were I was eating soup and taking a nap? Please?" There was an unashamed whiny plea in his tone.

"No I’m afraid not dear, I do believe that all the best parenting books recommend always following through. Now you can go sit on the couch and wait for me Malcolm."

Malcolm fidgeted in his seat, “but you said if...”  
“I’ve changed my mind dear, I think a good spanking will do you the world of good,”

“Come on Mother, you’re being unreasonable, I just agreed to do as you asked me, you don’t need to...you know...Where are you going?" he hoped the answer would be on vacation, or better still, a world cruise.

"I need to fetch something from upstairs, and Malcolm, don't even think about leaving this house. Is that clear?"  
"Yes Mother," he replied as he went across to the couch and flopped down onto the leather cushions, leaning back and closing his eyes.

Jessica returned to find her son on the couch as instructed, she tapped him on the knee and his eyes flew open.

"Choose?" she said holding out the two items she'd been to collect.

Bright sat forward, elbow resting on this knee and peaked at the offered items through splayed fingers. He silently debated which would hurt less and damned if he knew the statistics on that one. But he definitely didn’t like the look of the wooden backed hair brush so picked his only other option, a slipper. Well unless he decided to bolt for the front door.

Jessica discarded the hairbrush and sat next to her son on the couch,  
" now be a good boy and take your shoes and slacks off."

“No!”  
“Yes.”

"Oh come on Mother, I’m too old to be taking my pants off in from of my mom," Bright complained.

Jessica patted him on the arm, "I know you hate to give up control, but for today, I’m the one in control here, all you need to do is let me take care of you Malcolm." 

"But I wanna keep control of my pants mom," and he didn’t care one bit if he sounded like a whiney little kid.

Jessica did her best not to smile openly at his childish behaviour,  
“ No. Now do as you’re told young man, before I loose patience with you."

He yanked a shoe off and was about to throw it across the room when his Mothers touch on his arm stopped him.

"If you have a tantrum dear, I’ll have to spank your bare bottom."

They locked eye briefly, abject terror from her child, dominant matriarch from her.

Bright looked away first and dropped the shoe on the floor and reached down to his other shoe.

"And Malcolm undo your laces, you'll ruin your shoes taking them off like that," she advised.

"Mom!" he groaned as he dropped the shoe and stood up slowly, unfastening his belt and his pants and dropping them too. He gingerly sat back onto the couch as far away from his mother as he could get, feeling vulnerable in just underwear, socks and shirt.

Jessica sat in the centre of the couch and held out a hand to her boy and he came reluctantly over her lap. His head up against the arm of the couch and his torso across her lap, and his behind within easy reach of the slipper in her hand. Malcolm was beginning to fidget around so she needed to get to business. She raised her hand and brought the slipper down with a sharp snap of leather sole onto his thinly clad behind. she followed up with several more slaps and her boy began to get more vocal as she continued to swat his bottom. 

Bright had expected the spanking to be more embarrassing than actually painful, but he was having to reassess that as his mother continued to whale on his butt with gusto. He was trying to be stoic about the whole business, mostly to save face, seeing as he’d had no success in saving his butt. Unfortunately It was becoming a very sad fact that getting spanked by his mommy hurt...a bit...a lot..."

"Ah! ow! Mom!" Please, enough, I’m sorry!” He lowered his head to try and hide his tears.

Jessica laid the slipper aside and just continued the spanking with her hand and let him have a good cry out. He must have registered that the spanking wasn’t as forceful now and his sobs started to quiet into snuffling hiccups. She gave him one final sharp slap on the butt and then started stroking the back of his hair and neck.

“Ow Mom! That hurt!” He complained.  
“Can I get up now mother, please?” He tentatively asked and when he felt a reassuring pat on the back he took that as an affirmative. He gingerly eased himself off her lap into a kneeling position on the couch, raising onto his haunches to save his sore ass. He glowered at his mother accusingly. 

Jessica scooted over against the arm of the coach and patted her lap, “Nap time, come and lie down.” She directed. Her boy looked at her suspiciously at first but then crawled along the couch and lay his head in her lap. She stretched back and pulled the throw off the back of the couch and tucked it in around him.

“There now we’re all comfortable and you can have a nice long nap before dinner,”

He wriggled about trying to keep the pressure off his sore behind,  
“I can’t get comfortable,”  
Jessica shushed him while she stroked his short hair,  
“Don’t be such a baby Malcolm, now go to sleep and then later the three of us can have a nice dinner together.”  
He twisted to look up at his mother, “you won’t tell Ainsley...about...”  
“Be a good boy and it can be our little secret,”  
“I can do that, absolutely no problem at all,” and you can shut up, he scolded his inner self that was laughing hysterically. 

Well this is nice Jessica said out loud over the soft snoring of her baby boy. Should have picked up a book while I was upstairs she mused, never mind, she passed the time carding her fingers through Malcolm’s hair. And shushing him when he became a little restless. They nodded together for almost three hours before he finally started to wake. 

He was a little disoriented for a few moments, he raised his right wrist a little, no restraint? He looked up to find his mom smiling down on him and fussing over his hair. Oh yes, he was on his mom’s couch with a spanked butt and no pants on. Just great, although he did feel kind of rested and wondered how long he’d been asleep. Not long enough for his butt to stop hurting, that much was easy to spot as he shifted his weight and sat up. He grabbed up the throw he’d been covered up with and wrapped it around his lower half as he sat cross legged on the couch.

“Ok sleepy head, are you ready for that soup I promised you? And don’t roll your eyes at me young man,” she added when he didn’t seem to enthused about the thought of eating.

“I’ll have Louisa fetch it for you dear,”

Malcolm bounced to his feet clinging onto his security blanket, “Mom! I don’t have any pants on, can I get dressed first before we have company,” he tried to make it sound like a legitimate request, he was definitely not whining again.

Jessica was leaving the room to arrange lunch, she turned back, she would be patient with him. He was bound to be feeling a bit tetchy, it wasn’t every day a young man his age got spanked.

“Well don’t just stand there glaring at me dear, get dressed and go wash your hands before lunch,” she commanded. 

Bright stared after his mother’s departing back, then he snapped his mouth shut and looked for his pants and got dressed. Then he searched for his shoes under the couch, there, almost back to normal. Well besides his butt hurting so he gave it a tentative rub and that helped a bit. He had no intention of washing his hands before lunch, she was not the boss of him. It was a pity that his sore butt contradicted him. He went and sat at the table rebelliously. He was expecting to feel agitated when he rested his right hand on the table, but it was surprisingly calm. After a few minutes he got back up abruptly, ok he was going to go wash his hands, but strictly for hygiene reasons, absolutely nothing at all to do with his Mommy telling him too.

Malcolm pushed his plate away, the pitfalls of lunch traversed. A slight tantrum over not wanting to finish his bowl of soup averted by the appearance of Louisa and a yummy ice cream sunday desert. 

“Well mother, it’s been a fascinating afternoon, and lunch was exquisite, but I really need to be going now. Cases to solve, profiles to work up, that sort of thing,” he said as he looked across at his mother hopefully. When she didn’t respond but kept sipping her drink, deep in thought, he tried again,

“I’ll be going then Mother,” he said as he got to his feet and pushed his chair under the table and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair.

Jessica put her glass down,  
“No dear, didn’t I say, you’re going to spend the weekend here with me, I’ll pamper you. Make sure you have plenty to eat and lots of naps, you still look exhausted,”

Malcolm clutched the back of the chair with both hands, stay calm he told himself,  
“Mother, Like I’ve already said, I have work to do...Gil needs my help on a case,”

Jessica smiled, “I rang Gil and he says to have a good rest and he’ll see you on Monday, so you can relax and let me take care of you. It has been 10 years, I’ve missed you.”

Malcolm’s jaw worked as he set his brilliant mind to finding an escape clause, ah, hah!  
“That sounds great but I can’t stay here, I need my restraints, it was a kind thought though Mother.”

“Don’t worry about that dear, I’ve had a new bed with custom restraints installed in your old room,”

His shoulders sagged in defeat, “Why are you doing this to me?” Malcolm groaned.

Jessica came around the table and put her arm around his shoulders,  
“Because I love you, you silly boy. You’re exhausted and need someone to look after you for a little while, and I’m your Mother. So why don’t you go up to your room and see if the new restraints fit comfortably. Watch some tv or a movie, and I’ve brought you some new jigsaws,”

Malcolm leaned his head gently on her shoulder as he glanced up, 

“Are you sending me to my room to play Mother?”  
“I’ll text you when Ainsley gets here for dinner later,” she gave him a kiss on the cheek and a little shove towards the doorway.

“Is Ainsley staying the weekend too?” At least they could share their mothers attentions, he was a caring big brother after all.

“No dear, she’s perfect, it’s you I worry about,”

“Now run along, and Malcolm, do not for a second think about leaving this house. Because if I have to come fetch you back, I will be very cross. And you’ll be a very sorry little boy.”

He involuntarily rubbed at his still sore behind.

“Fine, I’ll go play in my room, but don’t complain if I play my music too loud,” he muttered petulantly as he headed for the stairs. 

“Good boy,” Jessica called after him encouraging. Then went to fetch herself another drink, it was probably going to be a long weekend. But her children were worth it.


End file.
